


All Of You

by kwonlegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I have no idea why i wrote this, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, a fic nobody asked for, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonlegs/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon finds each other attractive. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was just washing my clothes and Hoshi's attractiveness never left my mind so poof!  
> (There are grammatical errors and I apologize in advance).

Soonyoung stared at the picture he saved on his phone and tried so hard not to squeal at the gorgeousness he was witnessing.

The person in the image looked so into what he was doing (which was singing and dancing); his pink lips were slightly parted and his eyes were narrowed as if seducing the audience before him and Soonyoung lowkey wished he was that damn microphone near the singer’s lips so he could get to be that close to him and his mouth.

Jihoon suddenly walked inside the waiting room while Soonyoung was stupidly biting his knuckles to help suppress his screams. Jihoon approached him and kicked him in the shin to get his attention.

“Shit, Soonyoung, are you watching porn?”

Soonyoung looked up after sucking in a breath, still not letting his squeals come out of his mouth and smirked, “Oh, definitely. Best porn ever.”

He turned his phone so Jihoon could see the screen and the image that he was looking at. Soonyoung grins so freaking hard he thought his face might split into half when Jihoon grimaced upon seeing the picture.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jihoon deadpanned. Soonyoung laughed.

“But Jihoonie, you absolutely look like sex in here. See?” Soonyoung glanced at the picture and lets Jihoon look at it again. He couldn’t help but admire the gorgeousness that is Lee Jihoon and squeal.

“Oh, my God,” Jihoon buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. “What the hell are you doing?”

“What? I like looking at candid shots of you,” Soonyoung smiled and clicked at the option to make the picture his phone wallpaper.

“Did you just –“ Jihoon pointed at the phone.

Soonyoung nods, “Yes.”

“Ugh!” Jihoon dropped beside him on the couch he was sitting on and kicked his shin. “People will talk if they see that, you asshole.”

“Let them,” Soonyoung said confidently, “And it’s not like I go around showing people my wallpaper, although I really would want to because – “ he whistled and stared at his wallpaper image, “—look at this beauty.”

“Seriously, fuck you.” Jihoon said but it wasn’t out of annoyance. More like, he was too embarrassed to come up with a snarky remark so he chooses to curse Soonyoung instead.

Soonyoung shifted his eyes and whispered to Jihoon jokingly, “Not now, Jihoonie. We’ll get caught.”

Jihoon’s eyes widened in shock and he groaned, “God, you pervert!”

He stands up to leave but Soonyoung stopped him by holding on to the sleeve of his shirt.

“Stay, Jihoon. The real thing’s better than this.”

Soonyoung didn’t mean to but he couldn’t help but rake his eyes on Lee Jihoon’s everything and it took all of Jihoon’s self-control not to kick Soonyoung’s balls and call a police to report him of sexual harassment.

Regardless, Jihoon stays.

 


	2. All of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon finds Soonyoung attractive :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Hi?

Leather jackets are supposed to be inappropriate in some occasions (like concerts) and it’s really the kind of fashion that Jihoon slightly disapproves of because it’s hot, tight, stretchy and hard to get into. But when Soonyoung walked in, wearing a shiny leather jacket that inappropriately exposed his sexy collarbones and chest, complete with freaking smoky eye makeup and blue contact lenses, Jihoon sucked in a breath and swallowed hard. Shit. Wow.

Who the hell disapproved of leather jackets again?

Soonyoung cricked his neck from side to side as he slowly walked to where Jihoon was, in front of the mirror. Jihoon breathed in as Soonyoung finally stood beside him. He tried to fix his hair the way Mingyu taught him, picking a bunch of strands and twisting them in between his thumb and index finger just so he had something to do other than stare at the gorgeous human being beside him.

Soonyoung did the same and leaned in after a moment, whispering, “You’re right. Leather jackets are hot and tight.”

Jihoon’s breath hitched when he felt Soonyoung’s own against his ear and neck; and that faint smell of the cologne he was using was not in any way helping Jihoon think straight – pun not intended.

Soonyoung was driving him crazy and he silently said a prayer to the heavens to give him enough strength and for Soonyoung to finish their performance as soon as possible so he could take that darn thing off and leave Jihoon in peace.

_Or I could take it off myself later._

Jihoon shook his head and tried to think of a decent reply for Soonyoung – _get the heck away from me inappropriate thoughts_ – a reply that was less obscene than the one he has on his mind which was: “Leather jackets aren’t the only thing that’s hot and tight right now, Soonyoung. Wanna have a look at what’s going on inside my pants?”

So Jihoon only nodded and muttered a soft, “I told you so,” before he blurted out the truth.

Soonyoung laughed and fanned himself. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get used to the feeling of wearing blue contact lenses. Jihoon tried not to look, tried so hard not to look at Soonyoung’s now shiny with sweat collarbones and chest. Again, he mutters a prayer.

After a while, the hip hop team had finished their own performance and Soonyoung’s team was called to get ready for their own. Jihoon had already seen their dance for this particular concert but something inside of him wanted to see it while Soonyoung wore that damned leather jacket. And so, he excused himself from the stylist noona to go to the side of the stage and watch.

It’s not often that he watches his members’ performance as they were always in a hurry and busy getting ready for their own. But this time, as he was all set and ready, he decided to watch and it wasn’t because he wanted to monitor or give constructive criticisms to the performance team; tell them what part was lacking, brilliant and shit as they usually do, but it was more for his own selfish desire.

The lights dimmed and the music started. The crowd suddenly goes wild when the spotlight focused on the four boys wearing sexy leather jackets. The music then starts picking up and that’s where the four boys started moving in perfect sync.

Jihoon had always been astounded by the performance team, by how much time they put into perfecting their choreographies and he starts clapping and fanboying himself, the corner of his mouth quirking up in pride.

It wasn’t until Soonyoung starts grinding and body rolling that Jihoon’s smile falters and his clapping slows down. He sucks in a breath for the second time that day and tries to keep his heart in control.

This guy was seriously testing him. Jesus.

Soonyoung and the rest of the performance team kneeled on the floor and started (obscenely) thrusting their hips at the poor and innocent floor and Jihoon had to fan himself and leave – leave because his knees were getting weak and his pants were feeling a little bit tighter.

He went inside the dressing room and made sure nobody was looking at him before he let out a breath of relief for saving himself from Kwon Soonyoung’s oozing sex appeal.

A moment after, the performance team had already finished their performance and Jihoon started fidgeting.

For some reason, he felt nervous and it wasn’t because they were next but because Soonyoung was coming in, covered in sweat (and it’s supposed to be gross and Jihoon shouldn’t like it, but there he was, salivating), a satisfied smile on his face. Soonyoung suddenly opened two buttons of his leather jacket exposing more of his chest and Jihoon looked away. He had to or he’ll die and won’t be able to perform with the rest of the vocal team.

All the other members started whooping and whoo-ing, congratulating the success of their performance and Soonyoung smiled cutely. His face scrunched up and so did his hamster cheeks. He looked completely different from the Soonyoung on stage. The Soonyoung behind the scenes was so innocent and cute that Jihoon felt guilty perving on him but, God, he couldn’t help it.

Soonyoung suddenly stood beside him again and Jihoon silently thanked his stylist noona for making him wear long sleeves because Soonyoung might see the goosebumps on his arms.

“Did you see us?”

 _Yeah, but I was more focused on you._ Jihoon wanted to say but chose not to and nodded his head instead. “Yeah, I did.”

“Was it all right?” Soonyoung asked, sounding a little unsure of himself.

 _All right? It was the bomb!_ Jihoon wanted to say again but he pursed his lips to stop himself. “It was good, Soonyoung. Really good.”

Soonyoung nodded and the satisfied smile on his face was back again. He completely unbuttoned that damned leather jacket and took it off to reveal a body-hugging tank top underneath and boy, could Kwon Soonyoung be more attractive?

He was wrong for saying that Jihoon looked like sex, when he, Kwon motherfucking Soonyoung, was actually the living embodiment of what people call as a ‘sex symbol’ not just physically – but all of him, just all of him.

Jihoon suddenly wanted to cry. He’s so attractive.

“Vocal team is next!” the noona shouts and Jihoon woke up from his daydream. He cleared his throuat, not really something singers should do before singing, but he had to so he could clear that lump of sexual frustration that formed in his throat.

Jihoon cautiously surveyed his eyes around the room. When he saw that the others were busy changing into their wardrobes or for touch-ups, he eyed Soonyoung and the latter gazed back at him. Jihoon deliberately and suggestively rakes his eyes from Soonyoung’s head down to his foot, licks his lips and smirks before going out of the room.

Jihoon smiled to himself. Soonyoung looked puzzled but then he’s not completely dumb so eventually, he’d know what’s up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. :>


	3. Bonus

“Mingyu, let’s switch rooms,” Soonyoung said to Mingyu once the concert ended and they were already packing their things to go back to their hotel.

Mingyu narrowed his eyes at Soonyoung and shoved a towel inside his bag, “Keep your dick in control, hyung.”

Soonyoung should be disheartened upon hearing the savage comment from his dongsaeng, but of course, he had something up his sleeve that Mingyu could never – never in his whole life – decline.

“May I remind you that Wonwoo is my roommate?”

And Soonyoung was right when Mingyu replaced his scowl with his cheekiest and happiest smile ever. “Here’s my key, hyung! Enjoy!”

Soonyoung smirked and made a little salute before leaving first.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
